


Coming Home (Part II)

by Krashlyn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, krashlyn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krashlyn/pseuds/Krashlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a sequel, but just another one. Let me know what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home (Part II)

**Ash**

You're back at the airport. Common ground. And her flight just landed. You know this because you've checked the arrivals screen oh... about a thousand times. You convince yourself to stop checking it. It's not going to tell you her exact proximity to you.

So you sit. And wait. Like you haven't been doing so for days. Waiting.

  

**Ali**

You think you might be more excited this time than most other two-game stints. Returning home to DC. To the NWSL. To her. 

But the woman in front of you is taking her sweet time rolling down the aisle. You're pretty patient but there's a chance you'll push her over.

  

**Ash**

Waiting still isn't fun. You're still not used to it. You probably never will be.

But you see a young girl wearing a Spirit shirt and decide to make the best of your time waiting. You mosey on up to her and give her parents a knowing look without her even seeing you. You nudge her a little before speaking.

"Nice shirt." You say plainly and wait for her to turn around. The second her mind registers who you are- she is hugging you around the waist. And then comes her brother and three of her soccer buddies.  _Whoops. Maybe this was a little bold._ But who cares. It's for the love of the sport and you love every fan out there.

 

**Ali**

It's like you're free the second you turn the corner to the baggage claim. Now for your favorite part. It's a little competition you secretly have with her. Who can spot who first?

And usually she wins. You blame it on the three-inches she has on you. But not today. Today you stop and your heart melts a little as you see her with a small group of kids who are looking up at her in awe. Like she's their hero. And she is.

 

**Ash**

You talk soccer as the kids and their parents wait for their bags. They tell you they're on Spring Break from middle school and that they're in town mostly to see DC but also for the game. Though one girl tells you she's mostly in town for  _the game but also to see DC_. And you give her a high-five.

You take the backward Redskins hat off the brother and teasingly ask if you can have it. He giggles and says 'no' but you put it on anyway. Sideways- and they laugh even harder when you ask how it looks.

You're playing keep-it-away just you and the little brother as he jumps for the hat and you move it just barely out of reach. You've got a way with kids and he thinks this is the most entertainining game he's ever played.

 

**Ali**

You can't help but stare. Literally. You could not stop if you tried. It's the most adorable thing ever- the way kids flock to her. Feel immediately comfortable with her. It always makes you feel safe about your future together. Like she knows the kid code.

The little boy especially. He is feeding right into the trance that is Ashlyn Harris and you understand how spell-binding it is.

Hell, you're even falling for it again right now. You don't even realize until her eyes lift to meet yours.

 

**Ash**

Something catches your attention. No, not some _thing_. Some _one_. And you're eye-to-eye with her from across the room. Everything else blurs to nothingness as you look in those eyes.

She gives you a shy wave and mouths the word 'hey' to you from yards away. It still makes your heart flutter.

You're only brought back to reality when the little boy swipes his hat from your hands and giggles even harder than before- finally beating you at your own game.

You look down to him and drop your jaw in mock astonishment. "Wow! You're pretty quick!" You play along. But glance back up to catch Ali's smiling eyes again. "Alright. I have to go but have a great time in DC and I'll see you all at the game, right?"

They all cheer 'yes' and give you a crushing group hug before you slyly slip away and toward your girl.

 

**Ali**

She leaves the kids and motions across the room for you to meet her outside as she walks out the door closest to her- just in case the kids followed. And she wanted to leave the airport as much as you did. Any other time you would have joined with the little ones but you're tired and you couldn't bear to break her away from the fun.

She stands and casually waits for you to walk up to her. But when you're about twenty feet away she gives in and runs to hug you.

"Baby." She mumbles happily as she kisses your temple.

"I missed you." You hug her tighter and she presses another quick kiss to the same spot before you let go. 

She grabs your bag, as always, and lugs it over her shoulder. Before she can make her usual joke about your over-packing, you lace your fingers with her's and lean into her side as you walk to the car.

 

**Ash**

The amount you missed this girl is crazy. You've never felt emotions so strong until you met Ali Krieger. Your entire world could revolve around her and you wouldn't mind one bit.

The girls gave you a hard time about it last night, they love to tease you. They even made some toasts... "to the next time Ali's out of town" they would say or "here's to Ashlyn's last night hanging out". They were all joking but it was true- Ashlyn and Ali had their own world. And neither of them cared.

 

**Ali**

She put your stuff in the trunk and you tossed your purse and jacket in the backseat but paused before moving to the front seat. Ashlyn noticed and asked what was up.

"Nothing... just... what's on the seat?" You sit in the back, behind the passenger seat and inspect the fabric in the center. You know Ashlyn's overprotective of her Jeep. She was at the driver side back-door in a second.

 

**Ash**

"What?" You look around the seats for what she's talking about.

"Right here. Did you spill coffee?" She points but you still see nothing. Granted, it is pretty dark in the parking garage. So you hop in and turn on the overhead light to check.

Still nothing.

"Al, there's nothing there." You say, still a little confused and you now notice she's moved closer. 

 

**Ali**

"Oh." You reply but you knew that all along. "Hmmm..." You lean over and pull her door closed before swinging a leg over to straddle her, all without breaking eye contact. "Guess I'm going crazy." You whisper huskily as you lean your foreheads together and let her get a feel for you.

"...You are crazy." She confirms through an exhale, tone matching yours, and she means it in the best way possible.

She slides you closer on her lap and tilts her head to kiss you. That kiss releases all your pent up emotions and you melt into her, deepening the kiss as you do so.

 

**Ash**

You love when Ali gets like this. It so rarely happens. Almost never. But you make sure to make the best of it when it does.

 

 


End file.
